Relatos
by Rose Hatake Nara
Summary: Un conjunto de historias narradas por Shikamaru y Temari acerca de su relación, algunas romanticas, suaves, sensuales, otras un tanto explícitas.


Esta es una compilación de varios relatos sobre mi pareja favorita del mundo Naruto narrados en boca de los propios protagonistas.

**Dedicado en exclusiva al Foro Shikatema Cannon.**

Esta historia original y sus personajes pertenecen a Massashi Kishimoto. Esta versión alternativa es de mi autoría.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿A quién tratas de engañar, Shikamaru?...¡Estás loco por ella!...Puedo percibir que también le agradas…Vamos, inténtalo, muchacho"<em>

Estoy rendido. Exhausto. Por mi mente danzaban sin compás lógico todas las frases que Kakashi-San me había dicho el día anterior y que me mantenían en el más vil sonambulismo. Eso junto al escalofriante juego mental y perverso sobre aquella mujer y del cual no me había podido escapar.

Sus palabras me habían provocado esa sensación infantil de nerviosismo estomacal que me mantuvo en vela gran parte de la noche, y ahora, ya de mañana y el sol entrando por la ventana inundándolo todo de luz, me hacía lamentar no haber podido controlar mi ansiedad. Sobretodo porque estaba junto a ella en una reunión que decidiría la vida estudiantil de cientos de niños de ambas aldeas con deseos de ser ninja.

No me parezco a mi, en lo absoluto. Suelo ser un hombre decidido y seguro de mí mismo.

"Hombre", me he llamado hombre y esbozo una sonrisa. Si lo fuera, no dudaría.

_Debo salir un momento_- nos explica Hatake Kakashi tratando de no parecer obvio- _Tsunade Sama me necesita y..._ -añade dirigiéndose a mi-_ Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se le hace esperar, ¿no?._

Asiento y el ninja copia se dirige a la salida de la pequeña oficina que ahora ocupábamos, no sin antes guiñarme el ojo con cierta complicidad.

Ahora quedábamos completamente solos en aquella pequeña oficina, la bellísima kunoichi de la Arena, la mujer que me adormecía los sentidos y me convertía en un completo estúpido, justo en frente mío, como si no se percatara del efecto que me causaba el vaivén generado por su pierna derecha al cruzarse con la izquierda.

_-¿Y ahora qué, shinobi?_ - Me pregunta sonriéndome en una réplica exacta de aquellas magníficas sonrisas que anteriormente me había regalado. -_ ¿Hay algo interesante que hacer mientras esperamos o continuamos sin Kakashi San?_

Mi inconsciencia vagaba en el movimiento de sus labios al hablar. Sonreí. ¿Acaso había algo más que pudiera hacer? ¡Como si fuera posible contarle desde mi silencio todo aquello que mis palabras no podían decir!

Pero, tener un objetivo claro y desearlo, mueve cualquier problemática montaña incluso una tan vaga como yo. Me levanto y me dirijo al ventanal para ver hacia afuera, tragar aire y sacar fuerzas. ¡Convertirme en el hombre que aún pensaba que era!

Me giro hacia ella y la miro directamente.

_Prefiero esperar a que regrese Kakashi Sensei_ –digo de un impulso como si las palabras traspasaran desde mi caos interno y, sin convencerme de lo que realmente hacía, añadí-_ …y quedarme aquí todo el día… mirándote, Temari._

_-¡Mirándome!_ –exclamó, sorprendida, ¿sonrojada?

_-Sí, mirándote_ –respondo aliviado– _¿Por qué te sorprende?_

_-No, todo está bien_ – contesta fingiendo indiferencia y veo como su sonrisa pasa de espléndida a perturbada.

_-¿Puedo?_ – le señalo el lugar en frente de ella. Insisto en mirarla fijo, intentando que sintiera el mismo nerviosismo y expectación que yo sentía en ese momento y así lograr sentirme más cómodo.

_-¡Claro, No hay razón para que no puedas hacerlo!_ –comentó como al descuido, refugiándose una vez más tras la máscara de despreocupación que había utilizado antes y que casi me había sacado de mis casillas. Aquellos segundos frente a ella me parecieron minutos. Flotaba. Las manos descansaban sobre mis rodillas casi temblorosas. Silencio.

_-¿Te pasa algo?_ – la habitación se detuvo en la desnudez de su mano fría sobre la mía.

Para picar aún más su curiosidad, sonreí enigmáticamente y caminé hasta la silla que le quedaba justo en frente mientras me inclinaba hacia ella para poder acomodarme.

_-¿Has visto lo suficiente?_ – preguntó al momento que me acomodaba en la silla. Respiró profundo y pude ver cómo, majestuosamente, se elevaban sus pechos perfectos.

_-No_ – contesto, intentando aparentar calma y naturalidad cuando en realidad mi cuerpo se había transformado en un torbellino.

Temari permanecía recostada del respaldo con las piernas cruzadas, ahora era ella quien me miraba fijamente. Era evidente que estaba disfrutando cada segundo, viendo como me debatía ante el temor de su presencia. Yo me mantenía con la vista al piso mirando la nada. Alguna vez había escuchado acerca del temor de la inseguridad. Jamás lo había experimentado así, tan de frente, cara a cara.

Levanté la mirada hacia ella y la enfrenté con el último recodo de valor que me quedaba. Sus mirada clavada en mi me hacían sentir transparente. Noté su sonrojo, sentí que me entendía. No podía ocultarlo más, ya no más, todo estaba claro, perfectamente claro. Traté de mostrarle con mis ojos aquellas sensaciones reprimidas y distantes.

Ella me comprendió lo pude notar por la forma en que súbitamente su mirada se tornó dulce. No se cuanto tiempo nos tomó, tampoco sé cómo logramos acercarnos así. Sumido en aquella perfecta quietud me acerqué a su boca y rocé sus labios en un tímido contacto casi imperceptible. Me separé un segundo y abrí los ojos queriendo comprobar que no estaba soñando.

_-¿Es esto real?_ – le susurré

Ella aún continuaba con los suyos cerrados como si no quisiera que terminara.

_-¿Acaso no lo sientes?_ – me contestó.

Volví a acercarme, cerré los ojos y la besé. Atrapé con mi boca la suya, tomé su labio inferior y lo besé por separado como un dulce mandato para que abriera su boca y me permitiera profundizar el beso. El mensaje llegó y yo floté en la eternidad del calor emanado por su boca al abrirse.

Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarla. La tomé por la nuca para no detener el beso mientras nos levantábamos. Continué devorando sus labios con locura, poseído por el ansia que provoca el primer beso a la persona amada. A partir del momento en sentí el calor de la piel deseada casi traspasando mi misma piel me transporté a un lugar donde no existía ni tiempo ni espacio. Adentré con mi lengua en su interior. Todo alrededor nuestro se desvaneció y fue la nada.

Mi boca continuó deslizándose por la suya degustándola, aprisionando su piel en un abrazo casi asfixiante, atesorando en mi memoria su sabor y su calor para mantener por siempre su recuerdo en mi.

El sonido intermitente de unos pasos hacia nosotros me hicieron despertar de mi ensueño. Tras varios intentos fallidos por separarme de ella, opté por lo más lógico: besarla dulcemente y soltar el abrazo.

Temari cedió al abrazo y desvió la mirada, como si aquella intimidad que acabábamos de tener hubiera sido capaz de moldear su actitud de mujer soberbia. Se abrazó asimisma y caminó hacia la ventana. Respiró profundo para retornar el aire perdido a sus pulmones, y yo deseando robarme su aliento una vez más.

Mientras tanto, estaba tratando de recobrar la compostura haciendo cálculos aburridos en mi cabeza. Me apoyé en el respaldo del sillón y miré al piso vencido. ¡Mendokusai…menuda tarea la mía! ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a retornar mi vida a la habitual tranquilidad ahora que ella me la había puesto patas arriba?

_-¿Porqué se habrá detenido, Kakashi-San?...¿Acaso…?_ –preguntó y no me quedó más remedio que decirle la verdad. Total, a una mujer como esa, no se le guardan reservas.

Él sabe que me gustas…-contesté sinceramente.

_-…Ah…_-respondió.

Sentí los pasos detenerse ante la puerta luego se escucharon dos toques.

_-¿Pudieron avanzar en algo mientras no estuve?_ – preguntó el ninja copia mirándonos, primero a mi, luego a ella.

_-¡Sí!_ –respondí infantilmente.

Kakashi sonrió, probablemente haya notado que no le respondía por el trabajo pendiente.

* * *

><p>Espero sus comentarios, ellos son la fuente de inspiración para que escriba!<p>

Gracias por leer.


End file.
